


He Was Never Mine to Lose

by Konfessor2U



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, One sided Winry/Edward love, Sad Winry, implied incest?, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konfessor2U/pseuds/Konfessor2U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winry knows that she'll never have Edward, not completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Was Never Mine to Lose

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song "A Heart Full of Love" from Les Miserables. Lyrics [here.](http://www.metrolyrics.com/a-heart-full-of-love-lyrics-les-miserables.html)

The Elric Brothers had returned to Risembool for regular maintenance of Edward's automail. Well, regular in the fact that it wasn't damaged and broken into a thousand pieces this time. After just a quick tightening of screws and bolts and oiling of the joints, Winry deemed the tune up complete. Ed and Al joined Granny Pinako and Winry for dinner before retiring to the bedroom they normally stayed in when they visited.

Winry was just passing in the hallway to her own bedroom when she heard quiet whispers from the guest room that was home to the brothers for the night. Her ears piqued at the sound of Ed's soft voice, she imagined his words breathed in her ear  and shivered a little, craving to be the recipient of his affection. She knew she never would be though. Ed always belonged to Al, even when they played as children. They would joke about who would marry Winry and the brothers would fight over her. The sentiments seemed real but she always knew that Edward and Alphonse were meant to be together.

Proof of that was right before her, visible through the slightly cracked open door. She couldn't hear the exact words that Ed was saying to his little brother but the tone and softness of it made her melt inside.  _Oh Ed_ , she thought to herself as the tears welled in her wide blue eyes. Winry's curious mind urged her forward to get a better peak at the brothers. Ed sat straddled on one of Al's large armor legs facing him. A gloved armor hand was sifting through golden locks. Winry choked back a sob covering her mouth with a calloused, oil stained hand.  _These hands will never be able to do that,_ she admitted, tears falling softly as she continued down the hall to her own room.  _He was never mine to lose. He was always Alphonse's. And Alphonse was Edward's._


End file.
